


My Camp Academia

by Spaceneiler, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, Neko Max, Rare Pairings, Underage - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Some of class 1A flies to America to help train a small rundown camp of quirk user.Will the elders be able to help their young new pupils?





	1. Field trip

Izuku sat in the coach class seat, right next to the window. He was excited to leave Japan for the first time and see the foreign land known as America #Merica but he was even more excited for the reason why he and several other Class-1A students we're on a plane, with one in particular right next to him being forced to go. “You really wouldn't have came with me if you didn't need the extra credits for graduating?” he said to Kacchan, turning to his left. 

“Fuck no, I don't want to teach little brats.” Bakugou exclaimed in a angry huff. However Kacchan knew his boyfriend didn't share the same feelings.

Midoriya was quite clearly enthusiastic about the student becoming the teacher. He thought to himself. “I'll have to find the brightest mind at this Camp Campbell and nurture it to its full potential.” 

Kacchan scoffs looking away. “Nerd.”

I thick blush fell across Izuku’s cheeks as he realized he spoke aloud. 

Aizawa looked to the side of his seat giving him a clear view of all the students he was bringing, he started thinking to himself ‘they're not ready for this job’.

Mineta grumbled a little as he looked out his window, he only signed up for the extra curricular to get out of doing a cheesy summer job.

A light hum of various conversations over took the atmosphere of the cabin of the plane.

As the plane took off Katsuki places a couple earbuds in and leans back. The twelve hour flight was long and boring, even All Might’s number one fan could only watch the in-flight movie of him so many times on repeat. 

Mineta reached down into his bag rifling through his snacks before finding a book titled ‘big tits in space. “Might as well read this,” he skipped through the info page before turning to page one. 

Todoroki sat up straight as he was reading the Titanic, it was something Momo recommended that he read, he remained quiet. Every so often he’d wet the tips of his fingers helping him get a grip of the paper whilst flipping pages.

Iida placed some books onto his pull down table before grabbing a pencil. He wasn’t interested in reading a story he was more interested in brushing up on his mathematics, classical japanese, and history he started to read and write cramming as much info as possible. 

Tsu and Ochako talked for hours from beauty tips to trending clothes to school and homelife. 

Before they knew it they are landing in the United States of America. They both giggled, spying Kacchan sleeping on Deku's shoulder, having dozed off during the third showing of the older movie that they both have watched a thousand times before.

Mineta was half awake half asleep reading his fifth adult magazine he looked out of the window “huh- we’re here?”

Aizawa got up and began to funnel his students off the aircraft. “Come on now single file. Don't forget your luggage.”

After walking through the airport, they immediately all get on a shuttle bus driven by funky old man, destination Camp Campbell.

Mineta looked around as he walked to his seat, their was litter strewn all over the seats, which were also ripped. The air stunk of fresh piss and to make it worse, he had just stepped on a piece of gum “Great,” he huffed, rolling his eyes as he sat down in the back 

Kacchan dragged himself onto the bus, all the students were tired from the long and dull flight.

Uraraka looked to Aizawa “I-I thought we were going to a camp, this bus looks better suited for a prison,” she exclaimed not knowing she wasn't too far off.

The weird old man drove them wildly, up and down the back roads. The pine trees and other flora caught their collective attention. It was so different to what they were used to not to mention the cooler temperature.

Mina looked out the windshield at the awful looking camp up ahead “ummm Mr. Aizawa are you sure we’re at the right place,” 

Aizawa sighed looking to his student “I assure you this is the correct place I know it doesn’t look too neat but this is it” he snarled in disgust after having a second look.

David looked around his campers, making sure they were all presentable and in line “now come on guys we don’t wanna disappoint our guests now do we” the over excitable man spoke. 

Max shrugged, “they're probably disappointed with the sight of this place judging from what school they came from.”

Max just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands deep into his hoodie pockets. He stood next to Neil and Nikki. 

Max's eyes widen and his jaw drops as he instantly recognizes the only blonde of the group of students. “Holy Fuck t-that's King Explosion Murder, he took first place in the Sports Festival!” he stutters, holding back a fanboy squee.

Spacekid's, who stood next to Neil,eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the many hero’s especially his favourites like Pinky and Deku.

Nikki looked at the frog like girl she was jumping on the tips of her toes another animal based quirk user! She thought she couldn't hide her excitement. 

In his hastiness David didn't notice Dolph was missing. David puts on a nervous smile speaking up. “Ok let's all show our guests our quirks, one at a time.” 

Just then Dolph swings in on a vine wearing nothing but a grass skirt. His feet slam the ground, he stands tall with a spear in one hand. A black oily substance coats most of his skin, white tribal markings dot his skin under his eyes along his back and shoulders and upper arms. In the most authentic Ugandan accent he can muster he announces. “I am Graffiti,” unlike most of the other campers Dolph had a clear idea of what kind of hero he wanted to be, he even had his deep hero voice.

Beads of sweat form on David's forehead, pulling at his shirt collar, he swallows thickly. His eyes dart back and forth from Aizawa to Dolph.

The sleepy man inquiried, placing his hand on his chin, eying up the boy in black face. “What exactly is your quirk. . . Graffiti?”

Dolph's icey blue eyes lit up. “My quirk is Chameleon Sweat, I can sweat a paint like substance at will. I can control its color and texture making it oily or sticky.” the coating on his skin shifts in hue from dark black to a bright red.

Aizawa thought for a moment the kid had potential “so how do you plan on using your quirk as a hero?” 

Dolph paused for a moment he never gave the practical aspects of his quirk much thought. “Ah I can make warnings signs so people don't head towards danger?” He suggested weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

Aizawa stared down at the boy. “Unless you could find a way to control liquid that isn’t stuck to your body you don’t have a chance.” 

The little artists hopes were thoroughly dashed, tears welled in his eyes as Dolph ran off, hearing “Next!” Being yelled by Aizawa.

As Nerris began walking towards the teacher she was surrounded by a ring of flame which caused her to jump “HARRISON WHAT THE FUCK” the magician stepped out from behind her. “Sorry, I don’t think such an elite school would want the likes of you” he flicked her nose.

Aizawa stared at the small child, his arrogance reminded him of a certain pro “I can see the basics of your quirk already but please make it quick and explain it” 

Harrison was startled at the intimating aura radiating from the man “R-right” he coughed before beginning “M-my quirk is Ring of Fire, it allows me to produce rings of fire without getting dehydrated the problem being I can only produce it in the shape of a ring.” 

Aizawa stared, it was rather hero worthy “it will take a lot of work but with that quirk you can indeed become a hero.” 

Nikki perked up running from the line of campers. “Oh! Oh! What about me?” Pushing Harrison and Nerris out of the way, she tackles Tsu licking her on the cheek. 

Tsu looked on from the ground as the energetic girl on top of her, morphed before her very eyes, adopting her frog-like traits. Growing webbed fingers as her tongue began to lengthen it burst from her mouth. “Mu cork is Animorph.” She slurred with her growing appendage obstructing her speech.

Tsu gets to her feet, suggesting. “Put your tongue in your cheek, like this,” she opened her mouth and pointed. 

Taking the advice Nikki again tries to speak. “My quirk is Animorph, my body changes to any animal I touch. . . ribbit,” she explained covering her mouth after croaking, all the while beaming.

Aizawa glances over. “That quirk would be useful if you had the correct knowledge and support items, next!” 

As Nikki continued to speak with Tsu, Neil walked over standing in front of the strict man ”M-my q-qu-qui” he froze as his anxiety rose, Aizawa batted an eyebrow.

Spacekid saw the flailing of his ‘close friend’ he gave a thumbs up for encouragement.

Neil in seeing this gained a little confidence “M-my quirk is headrest it allows me with serious concentration to telekinetically control anything including people, the downsides are the awful headaches.”

Aizawa looks between Neil and Izuku “the similarities are uncanny” This was met by immediate confusion.

Then Nerris reasserted herself taking a few steps forward towards Aizawa. “My quirk is. . .,” before she could continue she very ungracefully trips on a rock and falls flat on her face. The rest of the campers erupted in laughter. With her face in the dirt, she mutters. “Re-roll.” then an awkward pause as she rises to her feet. “Huh?” she exclaimed in mild confusion. “It didn't work?” 

Then she looked to her elder, his piercing eyes stared at her glowing red. 

The redness faded in them and he spoke. “ I know what your quirk is Game Master. Space-time quirks are very rare, very powerful and very dangerous and they are not to be used so carelessly, got it.” the tone of voice in his warning held such wisdom Nerris cannot help but kneel before her senpai. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” Aizawa pinched his brow.”Good, now please continue explaining for my students.”

“My quirk is called Re-roll and I can reverse time by a couple of seconds to change the outcome of events, it comes in handy for unfortunate rolls of the dice in Dungeons & Dragons.” she said shrugging. 

Aizawa nods “ok next!” Nerris walked away wiping some dirt from her shirt Nurf stepped 

The boy took a moment before speaking, smacking his fist into his hand. “My quirk is Dense, it makes any part of me or anything I touch temporarily heavier”

Aizawa takes notes mumbling things such as ‘close quarters possible villain’ it didn’t take long for Nurf to leave.

Space kid began to float up into to air as if in zero gravity. Lightly kicking off Neil towards Aizawa.

Neil was annoyed by Space kid, using his quirk he forces Space to the ground however Space kid responds by using his own quirk to keep himself above the grassy forest floor. 

The ground just beneath Space Kid began to crumble and crater underneath the immense pressure of their clashing psychic powers.

Neil could not hold his attempt to force Space kid to the ground for long before the twang of a migraine started in the back of his head. 

Neil abruptly cut off his power causing Space kid to fly up in the air, poking a hole in the clouds. 

Space kid fell back just as fast as he went up. His eyes sparkled at Neil. “That was the highest I've ever gone, I almost achieved space flight!” He raised his arms excitedly. “Let's do that again!”

Aizawa coughed behind Space kid.

“Oh,” he muttered, his arms fell back down to his sides. “My Quirk is Telekinesis; it just doesn't work so good on wood and plants.” 

Aizawa nods noting him down on the training list. 

Aizawa leans slightly towards David and whispers. That's quite a powerful quirk I see why your here,” turning his attention back to the campers. “ Truly a prodigy in the making, next!” 

Ered stood up and exposed her arm her skin slowly changed and morphed looking as if it were pure liquid “my quirk is liquid body I can like make my body complete liquid or certain parts. I’m still able to control myself even when melted”

Aizawa nods “useful quirk your going to be the next best rescue hero” 

As aizawa was about to speak all the area around him went dark “what the-“ as he was about to finish speaking music started playing and the lights around him brightened 

Preston lowered down on what seemed to be a rope “evening” aizawa glared 

Preston smirked before bursting into song “you’ll be bac-“ he froze solid before the effect ended he turned in fear to see Gwen glaring at him “that’s enough play torture-“ 

Preston sighed as he was let free “alas my days of performing are numbered” 

Aizawa sighs “can you just tell me your quirk already” 

Preston pulled a series of dramatic poses causing aoyama to stare in surprise “moname i see a lot of myself in this child” 

Preston then spoke “living play is my quirk it allows me to use things you would see in a play to my advantage being able to summon and use them any time anywhere any place”

Aizawa annoyed glared at Preston, his pupils glimmered red. As Preston fell the non harmful couple feet to the ground Aizawa barked. “Next!”

Max stepped forward his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He glanced over at Bakugou, trying to be cool. “My quirk is Mind Fucker I…”

“ Language, mister.” David interrupted.

“Shut up David, and I can enter people's minds and mess with them and take limited control of their body.” Max continued, and began to walk away. 

Aizawa flipped threw a couple papers on his clipboard. “What about your second quirk?” He asks raising a brow.

“I don't know what your talking about.” Max spat at the instructor. 

“Maaaax.” David draws out lifting a whistle to his lips from around his neck.

Blowing into it David hears nothing but watches Max hold the top of his head in discomfort.

Max huffed. “Fine.” Taking off is hood Max reveals to cat ears he's kept on the down low from most of the other campers.

Nurf bursted out in laughter. “Ha, Pussy.” 

“Shut it, I Inherited it from my mom.” Max hissed like a cat.

“Haha, your mom's a pussy!” he mocked pointing at Max.

Sharp little claws protruded from Max's fingertips as he got down on all fours and dashed at Nurf, furious. “I'm gonna kill you!” 

“Max stop.” David ordered blowing into the whistle hard.

Max was unhindered by the high pitched noise only he could hear, fumbling a little he forced this ears down and continued to run at Nurf with the intention to attack. 

David kneels down slapping the ground with both of his hands, roots erupt from the ground ensnaring Max.

Bakugou leans over to Deku, “Oh, I like him he's feisty.”


	2. Stats quirks info and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains the campers quirks more in detail and discusses their stats and some ultimate moves 
> 
>  
> 
> See end of chapter for contest details

Hero name: Pounder  
Quirk name: Dense  
Abilities: Can make himself, parts of himself and things he touches heavier. 

1st super move: Mass focuses all of his power and ability on to a single point creating a temporary inescapable black hole.

Stats:  
Power 5/5  
Speed ⅖  
Technique ⅘  
Intelligence ⅖  
Cooperativeness ⅖ 

 

Hero name: Changeling  
Quirk name: Animorph  
Abilities: when her skin makes contact with any other life-form her DNA will copy it an instant giving her the abilities and attributes of the touched life-form.  
1st super move: rapid fire Nikki rushes an opponent changing her form multiple times going from punching as a bear whipping as an octopus or scratching as a tiger  
2nd super move: multi transform Nikki transforms into multiple animals increasing speed strength agility and stealth this can only be achieved for a maximum of 30-40 seconds before nikkis stamina is drained.  
Stats:  
Power ⅗  
Speed 5/5  
Technique ⅗  
Intelligence ⅖  
Cooperativeness ⅗ 

 

Hero name: The Painting Hero: Graffiti  
Quirk name: Chameleon Sweat  
Abilities: Secretes an oily or sticky sweat of which he can control its color if used heavily he will be dehydrated.

 

Stats:  
Power ⅕  
Speed ⅖  
Technique 5/5  
Intelligence ⅖  
Cooperativeness ⅗ 

Hero name: Neil  
Quirk name: Headrest  
Abilities: With enough coordination and concentration he can gain temporary control over the weight and movements of objects a downside to the quirk is severe migraines if overused 

Stats:  
Power 4/5  
Speed ⅖  
Technique ⅗  
Intelligence 5/5  
Cooperativeness ⅘  
Combo move: science flight Astro neil combo: Neil and Spacekid combine their telekinesis to either fling one another or a separate hero or opponent performed in conjunction with Astro boy 

Hero name: Astro Boy  
Quirk name: Telekinesis  
Abilities: can manipulate all objects that are less than 50 percent wood  
Combo move: Sceince flight Astro neil combo: Neil and Spacekid combine their telekinesis to either fling one another or a separate hero or opponent performed in conjunction with Neil  
Stats:  
Power ⅕  
Speed ⅕  
Technique ⅗  
Intelligence ⅕  
Cooperativeness 6/5

Hero name: Lady N. Game master  
Quirk name: Dice roll  
Abilities: the ability to go back in time 1 to 3 seconds to change an outcome of an event cool down of 10 seconds.  
Rerollenting attack: after performing a jump kick she rorolls herself to repeat the attack  
Stats:  
Power ⅕  
Speed ⅖  
Technique ⅘  
Intelligence ⅘  
Cooperativeness ⅘ 

 

Hero name: Ring of fire  
Quirk name: Firelingring  
Abilities: the quirk allows him to create various rings of fire at varying sizes he can’t however shoot a beam of fire only rings 

Stats:  
Power ⅗  
Speed ⅖  
Technique 5/5  
Intelligence ⅖  
Cooperativeness ⅕(Nerris) ⅘(others)

 

Hero name: Liquid coolness  
Quirk name: Melta body  
Abilities: She can change her entire body to liquid for easy transport and increased speed she has to be careful whilst switching back as it’s up to her to get the body form correct  
1st super move: puddle puncher Ered turns herself into a puddle and waits for her opponent to unknowingly step in her she then manifests giant arms and repeatedly punches them  
Stats:  
Power ⅖  
Speed 6/5  
Technique ⅗  
Intelligence ⅕  
Cooperativeness ⅘ 

 

Hero name: All lights on me!  
Quirk name: Theatrical illustration  
Abilities: This gives the user the ability to cause illusions based around theater and play with the opponent's mind  
Combo move paranormal play: Preston and Max unleash a deadly psychological attack in witch Preston creates the silhouettes of an audience and Max gives them life and voices these are commonly of deceased family members and can cause psychological damage performed in conjunction with mindgamers  
Stats:  
Power ⅕  
Speed 6/5  
Technique ⅘  
Intelligence 0/5  
Cooperativeness ⅕ 

 

Hero name: Mindgamer  
Quirk name: Mind fuck  
Abilities: this allows the user to temporarily mess with another persons head asking as that person is in his sight and hearing range he may mess with their thoughts or force the user to shout aloud giving away their location  
Combo move paranormal play: Preston and max unleash a deadly psychological attack in witch Preston creates the silhouettes of an audience and Max gives them life and voices these are commonly of deceased family members and can cause psychological damage performed in conjunction with all lights on me  
Stats:  
Power ⅗  
Speed ⅗  
Technique 5/5  
Intelligence ⅘  
Cooperativeness ⅖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I and the co creator will be hosting a small contest in witch you the reader will come up with some ultimate moves this will close on the 27th of February and the best 3 moves will be featured

**Author's Note:**

> Sin Corps discord server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D


End file.
